Prayer for a Curse
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: It's kinda in the story... SO READ IT AND REVIEW! It's color-coded.
1. First Glance

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…..and I'm totally sorry about my horrid habit of not updating and stuff… Plz 4give me!

Kaoru: I'm not totally sure… it'd be pretty fun to kill you here and now…

Me: You wouldn't dare… or I'll put up that draft of mine that I've been working on!

Kaoru: (Pales) Ohhhhh… Butch, help me out here!

Butch: Don't put that one up just yet, I look so horrible in that one, all angry and scary and cruel…

Me; Oh, how I love blackmail! Ok, so this story is a total AU, which means Alternate Universe, for all you people who skip that word and continue on with your reading… and the girls are these totally awesome guardians, but people have begun to like not believe, and there's a huge battle between good and evil that the girls have to prepare for, so these three dudes who can see them try to help them out, but they have a secret. Read and find out the rest! *this means thought* _this means flashback _-this means text (the name will be in front, with colons (the double dots)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, AND MAYBE SOME STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM IN MY FREEZER… OH WAIT, I MADE THAT FROM VANILLA HAAGEN DAZ THAT SOMEONE ELSE BROUGHT… SO YEAH, ONLY THIS PLOT. THIS IS IN REGARD FOR THE ENTIRE STORY BECAUSE MY HEART BREAKS EVERYTIME I WRITE HOW I DON'T OWN PPGZ… T-T LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT IT, SHALL WE?**

A Prayer to a Curse

The Year: Right about the 21st century would be quite nice, wouldn't it?

The Place: A land far away, where statues of goddesses of old still stand… but people still shout colorful curses when they forget to bring their Smartphone into the bathroom so they can play that awesome new game that'll be totally lame by the next day… just saying.

The People: Kaoru a.k.a Kara, goddess of Earth and everything below Earth, who is at this moment completely bored.

Miyako a.k.a Misa, goddess of all Water and everything in Water

Momoko a.k.a Moki, goddess of Fire and all things borne of Fire

Kaoru

I leaned on my statue, a bored expression glued to my face. Most people passed by my statue, engrossed by their smartphones. Me, being the hypocrite I am, snatched up my phone. It was Miyako. Her statue, Misa, goddess of all Water and everything in Water had been moved millennia before, so we contacted each other by phone. -Miyako; Hey Kaoru! What's up! - -Kaoru: Nothing much, just the usual: being ignored by humani these days. I feel so old but, no respect at all these days, don't you think?- -Miyako: I know, right?- All of a sudden, a boy came around, and pressed a coin, with a note wrapped around it, into my statues hand. I brushed away my side bang. *Is this really happening?* He looked up at me (me me, not statue me), and smiled. Then, he winked, and I gasped. "Yo Butch! What are you doing?" He turned around, and shouted back, "Paying my respects, bro!" He looked a little older than I was, before, with spiky black hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. We looked almost exactly the same, but I had eyes of jade. Something about what he said made my insides runny. I gently floated down, and took the paper off the copper coin. It read, 'If you're reading this, you know I can see you. You probably don't know I can hear you. I can help. Go to the desolate field at midnight. I know you can separate from your statue then. My brothers and I are doing the same for the other two of your trinity. We fear something bad is coming, and coming on fast.' I leaned back on the statue, which was dated '1212'. *A trip would actually be quite nice.*

Miyako

I wafted along the statue of me, the Misa me. It now was a faded marble hue, from its recent attacks by the horrible storm that blasted through. It took a lot of my power to shield the statue so it wouldn't blast into a million pieces. A blond boy with eyes blue as the sea pressed a copper coin with a piece of paper wrapped around it. He looked at the Miyako me, and waved. I waved back, and he ran away. "Hey, wait up!" "He yelled. "Better catch up, Boomer!" The other two answered. I floated down, my long blond waves of hair whipping in my face. I took it off, and it read, 'If you're reading this, you know I can see you. You probably don't know I can hear you. I can help. Go to the desolate field at midnight. I know you can separate from your statue then. My brothers and I are doing the same for the other two of your trinity. We fear something bad is coming, and coming on fast.' I leaned back on my statue. *Meeting up with the girls would be nice…* I quickly texted Kaoru and Momoko, -Did u get it?-

Momoko

I flew around angrily. Two dudes kicked my statue! It's not my fault that the stupid people wanted a fire goddess to protect them! The summers were now desperately hot, and my copper colored hair was in messy up- do. All of a sudden, a boy with long copper colored hair and ruby-red eyes tossed a coin into the Moki statue's hand. He looked at me for two seconds, and walked away calmly. I took the note, and it read, 'If you're reading this, you know I can see you. You probably don't know I can hear you. I can help. Go to the desolate field at midnight. I know you can separate from your statue then. My brothers and I are doing the same for the other two of your trinity. We fear something bad is coming, and coming on fast.' I groaned angrily. I hate being ordered around!

Midnight

Kaoru

I floated softly into the field. *man, I haven't given this field a little TLC in a while, haven't I?* I could see the house joining it, the faint shadow of a little girl, one older and one younger boy, and two parents. I could hear the laughter as her father swung her up. Tears threatened to prick up in my eyes. This reminded me of… well, me and my family what seemed so long ago. I saw Miyako, and flew up to hug her. "Kaoru-chan!" she shouted happily, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Miyako!" I replied, not caring for honorifics. Momoko flew in soon afterwards, and we group-hugged. The two gabbed, and then, I saw the three boys from earlier. "Hey, you guys!" I called. To everyone else, it probably sounded like an owl, or the whistling wind. They all turned around quickly. "Oh, you're here!" the Butch boy answered. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Butch," The raven haired boy said… "I'm Boomer," the blond blue eyed answered… "Ugh… I'm Brick," the redhead grumbled finally. "How can you see us?" Momoko shot. *Boy, she doesn't like them!* the blond eye's that were full of an amused joy quickly deepened into a serious blue. "Well…"

Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

Kaoru: Oohh… I'm a goddess… cool!

Butch: I'm the only one (I mean after my bros) who can see you?! SWEET!

Both: You can continue this story please!

Me: Amazing… they both like it!

OK, R&R about it, unless you totally hate it. NO FLAMING OR SPAMMING! I'll put up my fav review… mehbeh. I'll think about it, ya know? Don't expect anything soon! I'm a righteous procrastinator, and this week's the MATH STATE TEST! ^(T-T)^ Wish mesies luck!


	2. Uprising

Me: YAAAAAAY! Second chappie, biatches!

Butch: get it over with!

Me: I actually wrote two, but they're perilously short. Bare with me, my devoted peeps. Ok, best review goes to… (going on account and reading all quickly)

Kaoru: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?

Me: The best review goes to Jackilyn! She posted:

I loved your story I just read it and think u captured bricks personality perfectly and I've read other stories that say butch it a total perv and boomer is like the nicest and youngest of them all can't wait to read next chap. Bye and good luck! Thanx and here's a cookie! (hands her GIANT M&M cookie) Y'all can get one if you review like a good critic. The best review can even be negative, bcause it's all about improvement! OK, if I don't do the whole person, place, etc. stuff, it's carried until u c it again. Kk?

* * *

Chapter 2

Momoko

I put a hand on my hip angrily. "What do you mean, well?" I snapped. The Brick kid's eyes flared like twin tongues of flame. "Don't talk to my brother like that!" he yelled in a sort of-kind of-a tiny bit-really angry voice. Boomer 'tch'ed and continued, "Well, there has been a disturbance in the balance of good and evil. Shinigami is rising, and rising fast." My blood chilled at his name. *Shinigami's risen?* "I fear that's the case," Brick said, cracking his knuckles, "There's a prophecy going around. I, umm.. influenced a few people, and got a hold of it." He waved a thin paper of old, brown with veins ebbing it. "It's in a forgotten tongue, I suppose," Kaoru questioned. "Maybe…"

Kaoru

"And you us to read to you, do you not?" They all blushed, and fumbled. I snatched the delicate paper the way only we Elders can, delicately biting the pads of my fingers into the fragile sheet. I read it aloud softly,

"Fear the touch of Death

Unless the three reunite

Mentors, past of dark

One by one, shot through the heart

They shall steal the breeze

Or life on Earth all shall cease."

An unseeingly cold breeze passed through the field. "See?" Butch said, "You're going to need us now. Even more than you three actually think." I put a hand on my hip, after storing the slip in my Spiritual plane. "We are the mentors, and you are the three that must be reunited. Let's just show you exactly what we can do," Boomer grinned.

Miyako

Kaoru reluctantly allowed them to show us just what they could do, and it really was amazing. First off was Butch. "Kara, all you can do is grow," he began, sweeping a hand over the barren ground. This sprouted a beautiful lily, which perfumed the air slightly. "Let me teach you, and you'll be able to crush your opponents." He quickly clenched his fist. A claw of metal erupted from the earth and fiercely crushed the flower. I gasped at the sight of the sight of the sad death. Next, it was Boomer's turn. "Misa, you can make it rain," he told me, flicking his wrist. *By God, that was the manliest wrist flick EVER!* Fat droplets of water splattered to the ground. "With my help, you can do this…" He clenched his fist, and something cold touched my shoulder. I gasped as a snowflake fell into my cupped hands. Soon, shards of ice cloaked his figure, giving him an icy white aura, that was almost deadly. The scariest part was the maniacal smile plastered on his face.

Momoko

Finally, I got see what Brick was so prideful about. "You can dance with a fiery tongue," he began, a flame of fire dancing over his hand. "With me, however, you can bring that simple flame to my life." He breathed over it, and a bird of fire soared out , majestic and strong. "We are blessed by gods more ancient than you," Butch explained, "But our powers reside on the Spirit plane whilst our forms on the Earth plane." Kaoru had a calm look on her face, as if she was completely indifferent about such power. "Well…"

Kaoru

The Butch kid looked at me ass if I was crazy. "What do you mean, well?" "I mean, well, what are we waiting for, a royal invitation? Tell us the rest of your plan!" "We're going on a road trip…"

Me: OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEH! I actually finished a second chapter. Bear with me and my cliffies, ppl. It's getting really good.

Kaoru: And to think you wrote the first chapter on the fly…

Me: Sorry it's so damn short! Just continue reading! Plus, review...


End file.
